Diego Red
Diego "The Earworm Killer" Red is a character in The Savage Brawl. Profile Equipment A mythril knife, and a sword that is only for show. Abilities Extremely weak air magic. So weak that it is basically impercivable. While it's weak, Diego has an incredibly strong control over it, and can manipulate the vibrations in air so well that he can mimic sounds and voices from a fair distance away. When he vibrates his mythril knife fast enough, stabbing someone with it is enough to put their body in shock. His nickname, the earworm killer, comes from the ability he uses to kill- by focusing every little piece of his power in a small place, usually his finger, he creates a needle of air that vibrates so fast it is soundless. He takes this and puts it inside someone's ear, instantly destroying everything inside. The pain and shock is usually enough to kill the victim instantly. Physical discription An amiable looking young man, with short, spikes hair. He changes wear depending on the occasion, but for this he would be dressed in light chainmail with a scholar's clothes on top. Personality He wears the mask of a sensible, calm person who always carries a half smile on his face. However, his more true nature is an obsessive, detail oriented monster. I say monster because he is able to convince himself to do things beyond morals, towards any goal he desires to reach. In a sense, he lacks the qualities of a human. Background Diego hails from a land similar to Baphomet's character (maybe even the same one if it's interesting enough to write). Each being has the potential for magic, although most never gain this power. Diego had his power from birth, but never flaunted it. He had no reason to, considering that when men could bend rivers and call lightning from the sky, all he could do was make a tiny bit of air make sounds. His parents were aware of this, and raised him like a normal child, since it would be easier to live as a commoner than a weak Mage. Since his family was a merchant family, he had a lot of time he could dedicate to reading on the road, and plenty of books to do so with. Those books could have been where Diego's monstrosity steed from, although it would also be smart to assume he Always had it. Above all, Diego enjoyed reading legends. Legends, you know, of men who punched gods, fought monsters, won princesses... that kind of thing. Legends of the greatest men in and out of history. He was lucky enough to have a one of a kind book, to be sold. The idea was attractive, to him- the idea of becoming a legend. In fact, the desire to become a legend pervaded him completely. But,reality was, the wasn't a fraction of a chance he could become a legend. He wasn't like anybody in legends, he wasn't a man who could crack the earth and split the skies. All he could do, was alter the air a little. Still, He was content enough, reading legends and dreaming. Yet, becoming a legend was always on his mind. Then, one day, his book was bought. He wasn't even done with it. Do you know the feeling of reading a book, and never finishing it? It's an annoying thing indeed, but for Diego it was much worse. The book was his obsession, his greatest desire. So he went to retrieve his book. Of course, he had no money. He wasn't going to get the book back so easily. But, he wanted it, more than anything else. So, for the first time in ages, he asked the air to speak for him. Somehow, it was natural to him, as if the air was a complete extension of himself. In a ghostly whisper, Diego made the winds howl, screaming at the book owner. Diego did it carefully though, sending sounds to the book owner and nobody else. Sounds that spoke like ghosts, whispering the book was haunted, that it was not to be kept, that it needed to be returned to the merchants it was bought from. But, the man was a famous collector, and strong willed. He ignored the voices, and locked himself in his home. Diego was stuck, then. His family would leave in a day, and he could not get into the house and get the book without being caught. But... no. He refused to allow anything to stop him. It was then, probably, that Diego really did become a monster. He waited until dark, and climbed the back of the house. Finding a window, he held the air still and broke it, allowing soundless entry. In a silent way, he moved through the house, to the Collector's bedroom. There, the collector slept, clutching the book. Diego pondered grabbing the book and running, but he knew it wouldn't be safe. No, as long as the Collector was here, he could not take the book. Without hesitation, he decided to kill the man. Then, he pondered. He didn't ponder if he should or shouldn't kill, he only pondered how he'd do it. A knife to the throat? It was certainly a good idea, but he did not have a knife. There may have been a knife downstairs, but there could also be servants. Diego meticulously went over the possibilities. He needed a method to kill instantly... He recalled an anatomy book. The most vital object in the body was the brain, and it was only a few inches deep. It could easily be accessed through the ear. However, Diego didn't think he'd have the time or ability to find a needle to use. So, he created his own. He focused his air around his finger. It was surprising how well constructed it was, air packed so tightly and vibrating at such dangerous speeds. Diego wasn't certain this would work, but... it was what he believed to be his best option. Silently, he leaned over the collector and shoved his needle in the man's ear. The collector's eyes shot open and he twitched violently for an instant, and suddenly lay still. Diego quickly checked for signs of life, and found none. Blood was shooting out of the man's ear now, as if all the solids inside had been reduced to liquid and needed to escape. Carefully, Diego removed the book and left without any further events. He rebound the book with a new cover that night, so that his parents would not suspect that he had taken the book back. And so, he continued his peaceful life. It would be some years later, when he had become a student in a scholar's college, that he found a report of his murder. It was filed away as a mystery, an inconclusive file. It was then, that he realized how he could become a legend. Yes, even after 8 or so years, his dream never left him. If anything, it festered and grew. What was the criteria for becoming a legend? Changing the world, and being known to all. A hero could save the world and do it, but him? Diego knew he didn't have the ability to build a better world. Still, there was another way to fame- infamy. All he had to do was destroy and ruin the structure of the world, and make sure everyone knew it was him who did it. First, though, he made a plan. Carefully, he made a list of people he could kill, their connections and the methods to doing so. As a scholar, it was easy to get this information, and he made sure to cover his tracks. Then, he killed his first target. A noble, a powerful mage. It had been simple: Diego simply made the air whispered to the noble, silently, in the voice of the noble's daughter but slightly deeper. It was close enough to the voice of the man's dead wife. Slowly, Diego chipped away at the man's sanity, and finally forced the man to visit his wife's grave, alone. Carefully, Diego approached the noble, and silently whispered, in the noble's own voice, for the man to trust him. The Noble's mind was easily twisted now, and Diego convinced the man to visit again, on a holiday, when everyone else would be partying. On that day, Diego destroyed the noble's ear and brain with his needle. Diego continued doing this, meticulously making sure he would never be caught, and always killed his targets in the same way, to assure that all of these events would be attributed to him. At some point, he picked up the mythril knife, which greatly aided his murders. Slowly, whispers of the "earworm Killer" spread. The nation was in a panic. The killer's methods were specific, but the killer could never be traced. Then, the killings stopped for the period of a year, and the panic had subsided. The nightmare was over... And then, the king was murdered. A years worth of planning had allowed Diego to enter the castle frequently as a scribe, familiarize himself with the workers, and become part of the family, in a sense. He never forgot his goal, though, and at night, on the new year's day, Diego killed the king in the bathroom. Undignified, but effective. The day after, Diego was warped across space and time, here to the savage brawl. In The Savage Brawl Development Mostly he tried being all serial killer-y and tried to make himself seem as harmless as possible and tried to make it look like he would never kill anybody. Whether he fooled anybody is up in the air. Death Eaten by a dog, dog, dog. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Savage Brawl Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters